mcislesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Rathon/PvP Skill IDEs
ALL THE COMBO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALL OF IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A lot of people seem really interested in my skills IDE for PvP skills (see ALL RIGHT LET'S DO THIS), so here I want to make a list of possible PvP skills we can try. Not all of these will be implemented, this is just a brainstorm.' This post is optional and you do not have to participate. However, to those who do, I expect you to check back occasionally and contribute to the discussion. I will eliminate any proposals that obviously would not work. ' Post below with any IDEs you have for skills. You can also reply to other people's posts to comment on their IDEs. Please try to not spam too much (if you have 10 skill IDEs, make a wall of text instead of spamming with 10 different posts). If you get new IDEs, I would prefer that you add them by replying to your original post. Make sure to describe fairly clearly how the skill(s) would work. You do not need to include exact numbers for stats (although approximations would be nice), but it should be clear how the skill would be used. And yes, the actual technicalities of how the skill command(s) would work hasn't been decided on, so don't worry much about what people would actually type in. I will keep a list of all IDEs I think might work below (remember we will almost certainly remove a few of them in the end due to either balance or technical issues). ''' Damage: : '''Super Gun: Fires a shot that instantly kills the target if it hits. : Turbo Gun: '''Doubles firerate for a few seconds. : '''Assassin Summon: '''Your next shot summons an assassin where it hits (bot), that follows enemies and deals damage if it gets in melee range. It can be killed by shots/melee, or it will just die after a certain amount of time. : '''Piercing Gun: '''For the next few seconds your bullets penetrate targets. : '''Ninja: Your next melee encounter (whether or not you are facing the enemy) deals 100 damage to the enemy. : Instant Gun: For the next few seconds your bullets hit the target instantly (do not take time to fly). : Death Nova: For the next few seconds, if you die, your killer takes damage. Debuffs/Disables: : Silence Gun: Your next shot that hits prevents the target from shooting or using skills for a few seconds (longer than freeze). : Blowback Gun: '''For a few seconds your shots knockback the target. : '''Duel: '''You start a duel with the nearest enemy. Until one of you dies, you are immune to all attacks by all other players except each other. Environmental effects such as nerve gas still kill you. Neither of you can pick up the flag or capture points during this, and the user/affected enemy cannot be carrying the flag at the moment. Possibly includes a time limit to prevent initiating a duel and hiding to disable a player. : '''Empathy: '''Your next shot that hits hexes the target with Empathy, causing them to take damage every time they fire their gun for a few seconds. Buffs/Utility : '''Revive: '''Instantly revives you (can only be used in spawn room). Possibly overheals you. : '''Heal: Heals either you or your whole team for a set amount of health. : Ghost: Cloaks you for a few seconds, but prevents you from shooting or taking the flag. : Invincible: For the next few seconds you take no damage. : '''Vigilance: '''CTF: For the next few seconds, you can use gun while carrying the flag. KotH: For the next few seconds, you cap points faster. : '''Flash: '''LoL Flash-like ability that teleports you some distance in the direction you're facing. Category:Blog posts